Twin of the Shikon Jewel!
by popsoda2121
Summary: An new character has reopened their eyes. And they've got a curse that's been old as time itself. This person roams Japan helping the villagers in need, but at a price. Come join our gang as they try to track down this unusual yet familiar stranger and find the reason why demons have come back. All of them meaner, stronger, and more deadly. Especially of all, Narakus older Brother
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys! I know, I know, I should be updating..But I got this great new idea for an fanfic! Hope you like it!

* * *

Location: Two villages in front of Inuyasha and the others

POV:~~~~~~~~

* * *

Brown, red, all different clolored leaves crunched under my feet as I walked toward the puny village.

My arms tucked warmly inside my long red sleeves and my sword bouncing back and forth from my hip to the air once in a while.

At last, I' m in front of the what it seems a busy village. Carts, feet, horese, everything was moving, funny on this blue day, I would' ve thought that I would at least get a quiet village.

"Ah! Are you the great hanyu? Huh? Where are the presist, monk, and the demon slayer?" an old man clasped his hands, his head looking around

He seemed the annoying kind, fairly old, the standerd male kimono, hair on the side of his face. His back was hunch, completing this look with an beak of an mouth

Tch, again with that group, why are they always in my way?

"Eh, they are on what you humans might say, on break. But yes, I am the hanyu, I' ll be traveling alone for a while, um-" I got cut off before I could say more

"Oh! I see, I see. Oh would be so kind to kill the snake demon that lies here? He gets bigger and bigger everytime he steals something from our home!" The old man waving his arms loudly

I groaned inwardly, it must be Hikobi again. No matter how many times I kill him, he just gets another poor snake for his tainted soul.

"Yes well, I will be more than happy to kill the demon for you, if I may ask though." I bowed my head slightly

"Yes?"

"I would like to request a simple breakfast tommorro, and a place to sleep"

"Why of course! You are ore than welcomed oh great hanyu! As long as you kill that moster for us."

"Rest assured that he won't b bothering anyone for a long while" with that I walked toward the forest

* * *

Authors POV

A figure in red jumped swiftly and softly along the branches of the trees. Their silver white hair moved following like the wind behind its back. And its ears twitching once or twice

Then she suddenly stopped, "Hikobi! How many times must I kill for you to understand that you have to STAY dead!" she growled

"_~hiss~ SHut up hanyu, I shall~hiss~live forever!~HISS~_" The snake monster said

Its body was gastly white, but its midnight purple fangs showing whenever he opened his mouth. The deomon gold beady eyes in slits

"Reppu no ken!(Meaning: Fierce Wind Sword)" The hanyu in red swing thier sowrd leashing out a light blue beam of light toward the demon

"Demon Soul lock!" the red figure yelled immmediately when the smoke cleared, and placed a rectangular piece of paper onto the face of a whide eyed snake demon

It shrunk and shrunk untill it turned into a regular sized snake, which the red figure roughly stepped on.

"Wind SCAR!" an distant yell was heard

The figure immedately jumped onto an tree, blending into the shadows, but veofre notcing that its hair have been chopped of to their shoulders

"Inuyasha! It could' ve been an villager! You can't just use the tessaiga like that!" An raven haired girl came in runing, her school uniform look very strange in this era

"Kagome! Dont go so far in there! I smelled two demons, and I still smell one! They could kill you!" another figure in red walked in, and strikingly familair to the one that just killed the snake demon

* * *

~~~~~~ Pov

Its that group again, my how that hanyu looks so much like me

"Sit Boy!" The raven girl exclaimed

"!Huh? ARGAH! " the hanyu siad before crouching

"Kagome?" Another female voice asked

"Inuyasha? You guys ok?" An deep male vocie asked

"Ya! You guys aren't hurt right?" An sqeaky voice said after

tch, better go now, i dont want to be in their company, especially not the one called Inu-

*Snap*

I froze, and so did the group too, shoot. Why of all times is there a twig behind me!

I hear foot steps, closer, closer, closer until

I leaped up into the sky before landing softly on to the grass in attack position

"Huh? Inuyasha? What are you doing? And -axcck!- Your Hair!" Shippo gasped

"What do you mean shippo? and what do you mean by my hair! The demon went away! That bastard" Inuyasha swore

Then the mirror image of me stopped in his tracks after locking eyes with mine

I bowed mockingly to him, "Hello dear brother"

Seeing his face was a but happy, I grinned making my sharp teeth stand out

* * *

Well thats it! HOPE YOU REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Birds were chirppping in the air, cloudless blue sky. Ah, what a beautiful day, or it would of been if it wasn't for an eery silence.

The hanyu in red stood intmidatingly at the five person group. "Awe, c'mon. So, speak alreadY!" the hanyu said impaitently

"Y-y-you have a sibling!? Inuyasha?!" Shippo finnaly exclaimed

"Took, ya long enough. Well I am bored now, see ya later!" the hanyu sighed before turning around putting her arms behind her head.

"H-hey wait! Who are you really? For all we know you could be our enemy in disqiuse." Kagome said pulling out an arrow

"Kogame..." Sango said worridly

"Oh, don't worry deary I wouldn't hurt my brother. My, my little dog of a brother took a beautiful mate didn't he?" the smirking demon titled the now blushing red Kagome

"W-we didn't MATE!" Both Kagome and Inuyasha exclaimed

"huh? You finnaly talk dear? Pooie, I would've LOVE to see you guys have little beings. That way I'll be an Aunt!" The Hanyu sqeauled excitedly after finnaly revealing her gender

"Your a girl too?" Shippo gasped

'Well, my dear. You are truly beautiful, would you like to-" the perverted monk was stopped mid step/talk by a hit in the head with a gigantic boomerang and a hit in the stomach with an foot

"You girls hit so w-well" with that the hentai of a monk fell down unconcious

"How disgusting ugh. Anywho, since you guys are all speechless to even ask for my name, with out further ado I am the sister of Inuyasha, the great Akumu retell." Akumu said finnally revealing her name

"Retell?" the monk said finnaly gained concious and is now behind Akumu

"H-hENTAI!" Akumu screamed with all her might, scaring all the birds in a 50 mile radius away

"Monk! What have I told you be perverted?!" the demon slayer said engulfed in her fiery flames of hell

"u-uh- Sango my sweet-"

THACK!

"My, what a good swing you have there!" The short silvered hair hanyu said looking off to the distance where the monk blew off

"Uh- well thank you.." the once furious Sango, now a blushing one said looking down

"Wait Wait hold on, I have a question for you if you are my sister." Inuyasha said putting his hands up. A tick mark on his head

"Yes?" Akumu said her eyes cold

"Why didn't show up earlier? Where were all this time? Does Sesshomaru know?" Inuyasha bombarded

"Well to answer all the questions, one, I rather stay hidden in the shadows. And yes Sesshomaru know, he raised me mostly. But I haven't got a clue where I was in the past 68 years(A/n: Assuming that inuyasha (they're twins)was about 18 years old before he was under suspended animation at the tree)

"So if you don't mind,I-" Akumu started off

But then got interupted by Kogame, "You guys, I sense a shikon jewel, but it's not really clear ..." Kagome said her eyse darting off untill it landed onto the newest addition of Inuyashas family

Then she immedately posed to striker her arrow, "Who are you and and what have you done to the shikon jewel?"

"Whoa there girl, I don't know what your talking about. What shikon jewel?" Akumu put her hands up, sensing the mikos power

Then when suddenly the monk(who just came back three seconds ago), the dmon salyer, and the male hanyu got out there weapons

"You guys! What," the femlae hayu looked nervously sideways at the people cornering her, showing the crook of her neck

Shippo paused the awaitng group momentaerily, "Hey isn't that a mate mark?" he paoint at the two hole at the females neck

Indeed there was, two smale holes, identified as a bite mark, but is known as a mate mark, at the flawless skin of Akumu

"Huh? Oh! Whoops!" Akumus face flashed red, before sniffing the air

"I smell-"

"Koga, why is he here of all places?" Inuyasha interupted

"WHta is it with you with interupting me?" Akumu stomped her feet

"Stop tormenting her you- ou argh!" an agrivated voice said in the shadows

"Koga!" Akumu turned her head sniffing the air happily

* * *

Akumus POV

There behind me was Koga!

"Ah! Akumu! There you are!" Koga said jogging toward me

I ran over to him and happily wrapped my arms around his neck

"Koga? You know her?" Kagomes aid shocked

"Of course! She' s my mate!" Koga said putting me behind him a little

"What? My twin sister is YOUR mate! I can't believe this" my brother said wide eyed

"The resemblence I see between my Kumi and the mutt here is the eyes. "Koga growled

I felt my face blush, even if we have been mated over half a yea rnow, I still can't get used to the names he calls me

Mostly the ones we have at night...

"Koga, how do you know Akumu?" Kagome said calmy lowering her weapon

"Sesshomaru just shoved me inter my arms, and said 'Take her, I have to go on a journey for a while.'" Koga said

"But, the Shikon jewel! I can almost see it!" Kagome said hr eyes narrwoing at my back. I turned my head back, I don't see anything excpet some dirt here and there

"Akumi, show them that tattoo" Koga said gently

"ok" I obliged

I slowly lowered the back portion of my kimono until it reached half way. There in the middle was a tattoo of what may be a purple shpere with strange words out lining it

Everyone gasped, apperently everyone can read this, since I cant "Twin of the Shikon Jewel"

* * *

Reviiews are much appreciated!


End file.
